wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Spilskinanke
Spilskinanke is a track set in an American city affected by seismic activity. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 2097. Description Like the other Phantom track, Spilskinanke is a very difficult track. The track is rather dark, has many turns that the player cannot see coming and has a few dive pads similar to Wipeout 3's Manor Top. However, unlike Manor Top (which is considered a very enjoyable race track), Spilskinanke is considered to be the hardest track in the game, harder than Odessa Keys and Vostok Island. It's even harder as you can only race on this track in Phantom class until you complete the Piranha Challenge. Walk-through The course starts off with a fast right hander over a light peak, a little counter-braking may help you through here. Down the slope, try to hit a couple of speed pads and be ready for a sharp left hander inside the tunnel entrance. It is quite dark in here so it may take a couple of tries before you get the hang of it, but you must turn early. Use the left brake to swing into it and lift off the thruster as well as you go through. There is a similar right hander ahead, but the lay of the track allows you to take it more easily. Again, use the right brake to swing into it. A shallow left-right-left chicane follows (the pit lane is on the left, go left instead of right in the chicane to enter it), and further up another shallow left-right chicane. All of these can just be flown straight through, only a light tap of the left brake may be necessary between the two chicanes. Use light right braking to take you through the moderate right hander up ahead. The next part of the course is quite tricky ont he first few attempts, but becomes easier later on. You'll jump out of the tunnel, but the track will not be directly beneath you, it will be over to the right. As you exit the tunnel, look for the Future Sound Of London sign, it will be directly above the track and will tell you how far you need to turn. Keep the nose up as you land and tap the left brake to take you onto the second loose track section. The track veers round to the right after the checkpoint, use the right brake to swing round here. Once you are through here, you MUST brake hard as the next set of corners is extremely tough. The first is a sharp narrow left to take you into the tunnel, swing through this with the left brake. Once in the tunnel, let up on the thrust and drift like you did on Odessa Keys. Believe me, you don't want a lot of speed here. Ahead are three sharp, dark corners which are very tricky to take in succession. You shouldn't be going any faster than 220km/h. Use the left brake to swing through the first one, then immediately switch to the right brake for the second, and finally switch again to take the left hander outside the tunnel. You may use some counter braking if you turn too early. Only go back on the thruster once you are outside. Ahead, the track veers round to the right. There are two double speed pads on the inside and a single on the outside, this pretty much traces the ideal racing line through here. Once you reach the single pad, switch to the left brake and swing through the fairly sharp left hander. Be careful near the end, it suddenly tightens. it may be an idea to overturn near the end and use the right brake to shift into the exit. Be ready with the right brake at the jump ahead, that isn't a normal jump. Below, the track suddenly turns right at 90 degrees to the track above and you'll need to start turning before you go over the jump unless you want to slam into the back wall. If you can turn the craft 90 degrees tot he right as you go over the jump you'll land nicely. Follow the course round to the right using the right brake and be ready for a quick jump which will take you back onto the main straight. Only you'll have to turn left slightly first, as it isn't in line as usual. Gallery Unity_2019-03-07_23-12-06.png|Spilskinanke Unity_2019-03-07_23-12-09.png|Spilskinanke - Wireframe Trivia * The name of track can be deciphered as an anagram of "Snake Plissken", which is the name of the protagonist of Escape From New York and Escape From L.A. action movies. The latter film is set in ruined Los Angeles, located on a landmass that was separated from mainland US during an earthquake. The other fact that suggests that Spilskinanke is set in Los Angeles is that Escape From L.A. and Wipeout 2097 were both released in the same year - 1996. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097